


I'm going to marry the chef

by kirbychulix



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, Overprotective Sans, Papyrus became a chef yay!, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, but not in a yandere sense, collective drabbles, except minor angst, i will rip your heart out only to give your heart back, if that makes sense, minorest sans/frisk, no more posioned spaghetti!, obsessive papyrus, papyrus is a doof, sans is major overprotective, tagging is hard, that become an overarching story, the most cheesiest fluff you even gonna see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbychulix/pseuds/kirbychulix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have been enamored by your pasta making skills, so could you please marry me" was either your best mistake of your life, or the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm going to marry the chef

Meeting

A normal sunny day is passing by when you, and your best friend Jenna, go in local dinner, supposed to be a fancy Italian place, you order some spaghetti, violently shoving all the breadsticks in your bag, after a while the food arrives and you take a bite, it... it tastes like heaven, what is this culinary dish it's amazing! "Heh having fun (y/n)? Are'nt you glad I took you to this place of culinary genius?" Jenna asks, you looked up to her with huge star eyes and a mouth full of spaghetti, she laughs and takes this as a yes, taking a bite out of her croissant.

After your meal is done (split the bill) and one of the waiters comes to pick up the bill you stop them and ask "May I see the chef?" they comply and you follow them to see, a talking skeleton... this does not distract you in the slightest "SO I HEARD YOU'D LIKE TO SPEAK TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHAT DO YOU WANT HUMAN?" Your glad you watch chuggaaconroy for a living, so you don't even flinch at the loud voice, you get on your knees take his gloves into your hands and simply state "marry me" this shocks the great papyrus and he turns orange, possibly a blush? Under your words, he stammers a lot and you hear Jenna face palm behind you, also unfazed by the loud words, and the fact he's a monster "H-HUMAN YOU'VE SKIPPED OVER MANY OF THE DATING STEPS!!! MARAGE COMES AFTER A TON OF BONDING HEART ACHE AND MANY ROSE PETALS!!!" He blushes more an fumbles over many words, you smile feeling very accomplished to what you just did.

"NO I SHALL NOT BE BEATEN IN DATING HUMAN! COME WE MUST HAVE OURSELFS A DATE!" It's your time to blush now as your suddenly being picked up and carried by the great papyrus, Jenna just sighs and follows along in the background. You enter a household while Jenna parks your car, with hopefully all your things, next to his red convertible and a green bike."BROTHER WAKE UP WE HAVE GUESTS!!!" You hear a *blip* and theirs a sudden blue jacketed skeleton yawning and stretching his arms "morning bro, good evening madam and other one, i'm sans, sans the skeleton, and goodnight" he goes over to a couch and promptly passes out. Papyrus goes over to him to find that he indeed went to sleep in five seconds.

"LAZY BONES! ALL YOU DO IS CANOODLE WITH THE SHORT HUMAN AND SLEEP!" Papyrus angrily shouts at the blue skeleton. "So the great papyrus, what do you want to do" you ask him, he hums and picks you up "I KNOW WE SHOULD MAKE SPAGHETTI! THAT'S THE BEST WAY TO BOND OVER AFFECTION!" He shouts at you taking you to the kitchen, Jenna just sighs and sits next to the sleeping skeleton. Looking at her phone.

You are placed down next to the great papyrus and you grab a chefs hat and roll up your sleeves, ready to make the spaghetti. It was an hour long lesson on spaghetti and you trying not to burn things, it was actually pretty nice to hand out with someone as passionate as him, you blush slightly and the two forgot the fact that it was a date, you got his self phone number. You're going to text him latter while picking up a sleeping Jenna and getting into your car, this was going to be your best idea ever, filled with love and heart ache, but you didn't know that yet.


End file.
